dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Yggdrasil leaf
An Yggdrasil leaf (also known as the Leaf of the World Tree or WorldLeaf) is a recurring item in [[Dragon Quest series|the Dragon Quest series]]. It refers to the World Tree of Norse mythology, which sometimes appears in the games, which could conceivably be imbued with magical properties. Yggdrasil leaves are used to revive characters who have been killed in battle. Alternatives to Yggdrasil leaves are the church and the Zing or Kazing spells. Yggdrasil leaves are essentially the best revival methods, as they are free, can be used in battle and work every time, however, they are so rare that the alternative methods are often preferable. Due to their usefulness, Yggdrasil leaves are by far the rarest nonessential items in the game; they cannot be purchased, only collected from chests, and in many cases the player can only ever find one or two in the entire game world. Where Yggdrasil appears, a player may obtain one of its leaves by searching it, but if the leaf is used, another may be obtained by the same method. Dragon Quest II The leaf first appears in Dragon Quest II. It is located in the single forest tile on an island east of Burrowell. In the remakes of Dragon Quest II, there is a newly added sub-quest which requires the player to acquire the leaf at least once in order to cure the Prince of Cannock's illness. Dragon Quest III In Dragon Quest III, the leaf can be found in the large forest area in the Siberia/Northern China portion of the world map. Within the forest, the player must search at the intersecting tile of 4 single mountain tiles. In the original version of Dragon Quest III, an additional leaf could be found in the world of Alefgard. By searching in the same tile location the leaf has in the light world, a duplicate can be found in the dark world. This glitch was fixed in the remakes of Dragon Quest III. Dragon Quest IV The Yggdrasil tree is located in El Forado once the player has access to the balloon. An unlimited supply of leaves can be picked up on leafy branches of the tree. Even though the party may only pick up one leaf at any time from the tree, the party can possess more than one copy by finding them in a chest in Necrosaro's Castle and the bonus dungeon below Azimuth. Dragon Quest VIII Yggdrasil leaves are found on various occasions. Most prominently, one is sold by a little girl during the Argonia Bazaar whenever the player has no leaves in their inventory (although you can fool her by placing a leaf in the alchemy pot as part of a recipe, buying another leaf, then taking the first leaf out of the pot before the recipe completes). A somewhat lesser known method is accessible earlier in the game. The Tree of Styx found during the Sabrecat sidequest has a yggdrasil leaf around its base, again, only when the player has none in their inventory. (The alchemy pot cheat works for this as well) Dragon Quest IX In Dragon Quest IX, it is called the "Yggdrasil leaf". It serves the exact same purpose as previous games. It can be found on Pluvi Isle, the larger island south-east of the Djust Desert, and unlike previous games, it is not necessary to use the one obtained before finding another. One can also be found in Greygnarl's cave. Yggdrasil leaves are also dropped by Barbarus, and Greygnarl as a grotto boss. Yggdrasil leaves are also used as an alchemical ingredient to create Yggdrasil dew. Trivia In Norse mythology, Yggdrasil is an immense ash tree that is central and considered very holy. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest II healing items Category:Dragon Quest III healing items Category:Dragon Quest IV healing items Category:Dragon Quest V healing items Category:Dragon Quest VII healing items Category:Dragon Quest VIII healing items Category:Dragon Quest IX healing items Category:Dragon Quest X healing items Category:Dragon Quest XI healing items Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker items Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 items Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars healing items Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors healing items